Once Upon A TIme Was A History About Love
by gataxmillan
Summary: Después de una larga decepción la Doctora Callie Torres esta apunto de encontrar el verdadero amor. ¿Sera que esta vez sera posible ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

POV callie

-Mark no me molestes, no tengo la culpa que lexie este en una cirugía de 6 horas con shepherd

Estaba en el puesto de enfermeras de urgencia con mi mejor amigo Mark Sloan, cirujano plástico del SGMW, el estaba saliendo con una de las internas del hospital, la verdad es divertido molestarlo, pero no estaba de animo, ya hacia un mes que Erica Hanh me había dejado, no es que la extrañará pero necesitaba una explicación respecto a su partida...

-Vamos Torres habla conmigo, es mas vamos por un café vale!?...

En eso llega corriendo Hunt con guantes en mano...  
-que bueno que estan aqui, Sloan y Torres los necesito en trauma 1...

Se abre la puerta de urgencia y entran los paramédicos con una camilla y en ella había un chico como de unos 15 años con fuertes quemaduras y al parecer las piernas rotas una voz femenina, que no era de la paramédicos, da el informe detallado de la situación del muchacho...

-Tibia y peroné Fracturados, quemaduras de 3er Grado, tuve que hacer una traqueotomía en la ambulancia, las constantes están estables pero puede decaer en cualquier momento, le he colocado epi y morfina para el dolor...

La rubia seguía hablando y le daba instrucciones a Owen, todos estábamos atónitos y finalizo diciendo.

-Soy Arizona Robbins cirujana Pediatrica, ¿este es Seattle Grace no? si es así, soy la nueva adjunta de pediatría, mucho gusto

Hunt que era el encargado de trauma la miro con cara de incredulidad pero le facilito un par de guantes y una bata de trauma, sin embargo le dijo a Karev que llamara a el jefe webber para validar la información, yo me ocupaba de las piernas del chico, vaya, la Dra. Había hecho un buen trabajo con ellas, pero aun así había que hacer una cirugía. La rubia tenia la situación controlada, con movimientos rápidos y seguros mantenía al chico con vida

-Torres ven a darme una mano si terminaste, necesito ayuda aquí- me llamo Mark que estaba encargando se de las quemadas del muchacho, en eso entra el jefe webber y ve la situación con una expresión de sorpresa -Dra. Robbins que forma tan particular de llegar el primer día de trabajo, le doy la bienvenida.  
-Gracias Dr we... - la presión del chico empieza a Bajar -lo estamos perdiendo dice la rubia, da un golpe fuerte y brusco al pecho del joven luego coloca unos medicamentos y todo volvió a la normalidad, -debemos ir a quirófano Dra... Eh, hey usted la morena -yo estaba distraída viendo la situación cuando Mark me da un pisotón.  
-si, si dime -le dije- - Dra termino con las piernas, debemos ir a quirófano inmediatamente -si, ya lo he estabilizado, hay que colocar unos tornillos pero eso puede esperar. -perfecto, entonces vámonos...

Mark y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos y mirándonos -Valla torres si no estuviera. Con lexie te juro que usaría mis encantos Sloan con ella, aunque no te quitaba la mirada de encima, Torres, hey Torres estoy hablando contigo. Mark me tomo del brazo y fue donde caí en cuenta que estaba en la tierra, -Mark la viste!? Es impresionante esa mujer.

Arizona POV

A pesar que la vida del chico pendía de un hilo yo no dejaba de pensar en la morena que estaba en trauma, esas curvas, sus ojos, basta Arizona, viniste a trabajar no a andar buscando lo que no se te ha perdido, entro al cuarto de lavado y está el Dr. que se ocuparía conmigo de la operación.  
-Dra. Robbins no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, aunque no sé si me recuerda, soy el Dr. Owen Hunt, Mayor retirado del ejército y jefe de trauma. Extendió su mano hacia mí, pero no pude evitar reconocer su nombre. -Era usted el encargado de los servicios médicos en Irak Junto con la Dra. ¡Altman cierto! El se sorprendió un poco, -Soy hermana del sargento Timothy Robbins, el falleció hace 4 años, recuerdo haberlo visto en su funeral, soy hija del coronel Robbins.  
El me vio sorprendido, trato de sonreír pero se veía triste. -Una gran pérdida para el pelotón Dra. Robbins, espero que el trabajo acá sea placentero.  
Se termino de lavar y entro al quirófano, la operación fue larga pero positiva, el paciente ya estaba en recuperación y yo me encontraba llenando el informe del chico, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en esa Dra. En eso una dar de corta estatura y morena se me acerca. -Miranda bailey, no pretendo hacer amistades pero tenemos un paciente en comun Dra. Robbins.  
Me quede un poco sorprendida por la forma en que hablaba esta mujer pero la seguí en silencio hasta una habitación continua.

Callie POV

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir a joe's Mark, no estoy de animos para eso, quiero ir a casa y descansar vale!?  
-Vamos Torres, solo somos la pequeña Grey, tu y yo, nos tomamos algo y hablamos un poco callie, que me dices!?  
Mark siempre me convencía de hacer las cosas que el quería, pero hoy no estaba de animo para ir a ningun sitio, - Ve con la pequeña grey mark, diviertanse, voy a ver que tal esta el chico de esta mañana.  
Subi al ascensor y llegue al piso de pediatría, en el puesto de enfermeras busque el informe del paciente y me dirigí a su habitación para revisar las piernas del muchacho, estoy en ello cuando escucho la misma voz que me paralizo en la sala de trauma. -Yo creo que aun no esta listo para que lo lleves a quirófano, es un chico fuerte pero debemos esperar un poco mas!  
yo me desconecte del mundo y solo podia mirarla, esos rulos rubios, esos ojos azules que me recordaban el mar, la verdad no entendía lo que decía hasta que toco mi hombro, -hey esta bien Dra? Me esta escuchando?  
-Disculpa, no, no escuche, me decias que no puedo operarle!?  
-exacto aun esta muy frágil para intervenirlo de nuevo, por cierto no nos hemos presentado, soy Arizona Robbins.  
-oh! Es cierto, soy, mi nombre es Callie... Calliope Torres de orto mucho gusto. Estrecho su mano y no puedo evitar sentir la suavidad de su piel! Vale callie para ya, es solo una compañera mas. Ella me sonrie y se dibujan un par de hoyuelos en su cara, apuesto que es la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en la vida, le sonrió, que le digo!  
-eh y eres nueva en seattle?  
-Si, estuve en New York por un tiempo, luego webber me ofrecio este puesto y no pude evitar tomarlo y tu? Ya tiene...  
Suena mi móvil, le hago una seña para que espere.  
-Mark que quieres!?  
-Torres estamos en Joe's ven a tomarte algo con nosotros.  
-Mark ya te dije que no estoy de animos vale!?  
Cuelgo la llamada y Arizona me sonrie  
-me temo que ya es hora de irme Calliope, luego continuamos con la platica vale!? Camina como tomando impulso y sale rodando de la habitacion, quedo un poco confundida y salgo para ver que estaba "patinando" por los pasillos del hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

POV Arizona

Bueno Arizona allí esta tu respuesta, ella y el tal Mark tienen algo, así que ve olvidándote de la sexy morena de orto...

-¿Arizona? ¿Eres tú?

Volteo y me sorprendo enormemente al ver a Teddy allí en el hospital.

-Pero que haces aquí Teddy. Pensé que te habías ido a las vegas, ¿trabajas aquí?

Le dije bastante impresionada, no aguante la emisión y le di un fuerte abrazo, tenia sin ver a Teddy desde que mi hermano había fallecido, ellos eran una especie de pareja, solo que no lo habían formalizado, cuando el murió en Irak ella y Owen fueron quienes lo rescataron, pero era muy tarde.

-Tengo un par de semanas aquí Arizona, después de lo de Tim yo me retire del ejercito y trate de hacer mi vida en otro lugar, fue bastante difícil, para mí- su cara era triste y se veía bastante agotada.

-Mis padres preguntaron por ti después del funeral, tu solo te fuiste sin decir nada, pero no importa, ya estas aqui y por lo menos no me sentiré tan sola, Teddy tengo curiosidad de algo, esa Dra Torres ¿tiene algo con Mark?

Teddy se sonrió y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. -No cambias Arizona, tienes un par de horas aquí y ya te quieres ligar a Callie, pues hasta donde se ella sostuvo una relación con la antigua adjunta de cardo, pero ella se fue y por lo que dicen la abandono- sonó el busca de Teddy

-Az me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

Asi que la sexy doctora esta sola, y al parecer le gustan las chicas, Yayy

POV Callie

Callie estaba entrando al hospital cuando cierta rubia patinadora se acerco a ella.

-Disculpa por haberme ido así Calliope, es que pensé que interrumpía tu conversación telefónica, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?

Callie se sorprendió por la proposición de Arizona, de hecho miro hacia los lados buscando a ver si no hablaba con otra persona, cosa que a la Dra Robbins le pareció gracioso.

-Es contigo Calliope, creo q eres la única Calliope en este hospital.

-Woow es que me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que me recibieras así, pero ya que lo dices, un café suena bien.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, estaban hablando sobre sus gustos y Callie le daba un recorrido mental del hospital a Arizona.

-Torres, nos dejaste plantados a Lexie y a mí en Joe's.

Mark se sentó en la mesa y detrás de el Lexie.

-Mark te dije que no estoy de ánimos, que iba a ser yo allí sola con ustedes dos.

-Hubieses invitado a la rubia, por cierto, soy Mark Sloan adjunto de plástica y ella es mi novia Lexie.  
Arizona respondió sonriendo... Woow que sonrisa, esos hoyuelos, Callie aterriza

-Es un gusto para mi conocerlos, ya a ti te había visto ayer cuando llegue con el chico, x cierto excelente trabajo que hiciste con las quemaduras.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato hasta que se nos unieron cristina, Alex y Owen

-Meredith le hará una fiesta sorpresa a Derek- dijo cristina.

-Mala idea, las fiestas sorpresas son mala idea- dijo Mark mientras mordía una Manzana.

-Opino igual que tu Sloan, pero de todas formas nos vemos en Joe's a las 8, por cierto creo que eres la Dra Robbins, de pediatría, soy Alex Karev.

Cristina y Alex se presentaron y se retiraron del lugar.

-Ya escuchaste Arizona, hay una fiesta sorpresa, espero que vallas, yo te invito- dijo Callie con una sonrisa genuina

-Hey Teddy, Teddy ven, siéntate aquí, ella es Arizona Robbins la adjunta de pediatría, ¿ves? Se nos ha unido otra rubia al grupo -dijo Mark un poco divertido, a lo q Callie respondió con una patada debajo de la mesa -¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¡las rubias se están apoderando del hospital!

-Hola chicos, Gracias por presentármela, pero ya yo conozco a Arizona, de hecho Owen y yo la conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Y estuvieron alli al rededor de una hora hablando y contando anécdotas, Mark invito a Teddy a la fiesta pero ella alego que no podía porque tenía que estar temprano en casa, todos se fueron, menos Arizona que se quedo un rato mas conmigo.

-Por lo que veo este hospital es de locos, pero son buenos chicos, veo que son muy unidos aquí.

-Si, al principio pensé que no encajaba aquí, pero de repente todos son amigos, nos apoyamos en lo que podemos.

Eso a Arizona le pareció muy positivo, puesto que a ella le costaba adaptarse a ciertos lugares, y aun mas a las personas, debido al trabajo de su padre, ellos habían tenido que mudarse cada 8 0 10 meses de un lugar a otro.

-Tengo que ir a hacer mis rondas Callie, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el bar de Joe's? Muero por seguir conversando contigo.

-Me parece perfecto Arizona

Ella se levanto y me guiño el ojo, se fue alejando y yo no dejaba de observar sus caderas moviéndose… Un momento, se ha detenido, esta hablando muy cerca con una enfermera, espera Callie, seguro es una conocida, una vieja amiga, ¡deja de pensar tonterías! La enfermera le entrega un papel y le dice algo al oído, Arizona sonríe ¡Que demonios! Me quedo viendo la situación y asumo que Arizona siente mi mirada y voltea, con su mano hace movimientos circulares cerca de su oído derecho, como haciendo ver que la enfermera está loca.

La enfermera, que no es otra que Collen de Orto, se va y toca el brazo de Arizona de una forma insinuada, ¡OK! En este momento no sé qué me pasa, no debería sentir esto que siento, pero es más fuerte que yo. Arizona me sonríe y tira el papel en la basura, yo respiro profundamente y le respondo de la misma forma.

El día paso demasiado rápido, y Calle no dejaba de pensar en la rubia de los ojos azules, ese Carisma, esas sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, pero lo que inquietaba a la Doctora era que no estaba segura si Arizona era gay, pero trato de no prestarle atención a este detalle y siguió imaginando a la rubia, la vio un par de veces por los pasillos pero no llegaron a hablar, al parecer ella tenía un día bastante fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, mis estimados lectores, me he tardado un poco al escribir este capítulo, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero debo agradecer a los que me leen…**

**Disfruten**

POV Arizona

Pensar en Callie era algo que me inquietaba, apenas la conocía y ya se había adueñado de la mayoría de mis pensamientos, solo esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido para poder estar con ella de nuevo, para poder ver su sonrisa y disfrutar de su presencia.

-Karev, voy a alistarme, nos vemos más tarde donde Joe's.

Alex era un interno bastante competente, el problema era su carácter, era demasiado serio y un poco amargado, salí del hospital y me dirigí al hotel donde me estaba hospedando, aun no había encontrado ningún departamento cerca del hospital, ese tipo de cosas lleva su tiempo, entre a mi habitación, me bañe, me vestí y camine hasta el bar de Joe's, allí ya estaba Mark y Lexie, Owen, Avery y April, me acerque a la mesa, pero veía a todos lados Buscando a una morena en particular.

-Rubia, toma asiento, Callie está en camino, es que se le ha complicado una cirugía.

Mark sonaba divertido y hablaba sobre lo malas que eran las fiestas sorpresas, la verdad es que opinaba igual que él, las fiestas sorpresas siempre terminan mal, llegaron Meredith y Cristina, con serpentinas, pitos y sombreros.

-Altman me ha tenido un par de cirugías Buenísimas-Dijo Cristina. -Esa mujer es una eminencia, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

-Cristina deja de adorar a Teddy como si fuese una diosa, además te dejo haciendo el bypass porque la llamaron urgente de la guardería- dijo Meredith mientras adornaba la mesa.

Me sorprendí por las palabras de Meredith, ¿Guardería? ¡Teddy!, No estaba entendiendo nada, y Owen me veía ansioso y un poco nervioso.

-Grey, dices que la Dra Altman tiene un hijo.

-Eso todo el hospital lo sabe Dra Robbins, un niño como d años es hermo...

-Grey, no digas cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, termina de hacer lo que estás haciendo, Derek ya viene en camino con Torres -Dijo Owen un poco molesto y viéndome de manera suspicaz.

De repente una idea se asomo en mi mente, el estomago me dio un revés y algo no se me salía de la Cabeza.

-Grey lo siento, dale mis felicitaciones a Derek, tengo q hacer algo.

Mark quedo extrañado, y Owen bastante preocupado, recogí mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la salida.

-Arizona, para ¿a dónde vas?

Esa voz, dios, Como decirle a Callie que tenía que salir de ese lugar, si mis sospechas eran ciertas esto no terminaría nada bien.

-Callie, me ha surgido un inconveniente de última hora, algo personal, eh... Te llamo, no, no tengo tu numero, hablamos mañana Callie.  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí mi rumbo.

Ir a casa de Teddy no resulto complicado, en el correo electrónico habían un archivo con los teléfonos y direcciones de los médicos adjuntos, tome un taxi, al llegar toque la puerta de la casa.

POV Callie

Ese apuro de Arizona me dejo un poco inquieta, entre al bar de Joe's con Derek, se sorprendió con la fiesta, todos lo felicitamos y yo me senté entre Mark y Owen, tome un trago.

-La rubia se fue, la verdad no entendí mucho, Grey le comento sobre el hijo de Altman y salió corriendo, ¿será que tenían algo?

Mirándolo con mala cara -Mark, Teddy es hetero hasta donde sé, y no creo que tengan algo, bueno espero que no.

No entendía porque tenía que sentirme así, Apenas y conocía a Arizona y ya sentía inquietud por el simple hecho de que tuviese algo con otra persona, lo importante es que yo sabía que a Teddy no le gustaban las chicas, así que solo son amigas, viejas amigas punto.

-Torres ¿esa no es Addison?

Me di vuelta y vi a mi mejor amiga entrando en el bar, Ok Mark tenia razón, las fiestas sorpresas no traen nada bueno, resulta que Addi era la ex esposa de Derek, ella le había sido infiel con Mark, pero ya lo habían resuelto, y terminaron siendo buenos amigos, la presencia de ella en el bar altero un poco las emisiones.

Ella se acerco a la mesa donde estábamos y felicito a Derek, note que Meredith se había puesto tensa, pero a mi parecer no tenía nada que temer, ellos eran simplemente amigos.

-Callie, ¡dios mira lo hermosa que estas!

Addison se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Addi?

-Webber quiere que lo ayude con una cirugía un poco riesgosa, acabo de llegar y me entere que estaban aquí, tu ¿como estas Callie? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Trato de no darle importancia a lo que sucedió con Hanh, si ella se marcho es porque simplemente no le importaba lo que sentía yo por ella.

-Addi, no le preguntes por Hanh, pregúntale por Robbins, esa rubia la tiene loc...- Lexie le dio un pisotón -¿Que? Es verdad, a ella le gusta la rubia.

-Aja Callie, la rubia, a ver ¿de qué me he perdido?

Puse los ojos, pero es verdad, a Addison no puedo ocultarle nada, en el poco tiempo que trabajamos juntas ella fue mi mejor amiga, ella y Mark fueron mi apoyo cuando George decidió que no me amaba y me engaño con Izzie, Addison es una especie de confidente que te hace ver el lado positivo a las cosas, es genial hablar con ella, claro ya no es igual desde que se fue del hospital, pero aprovechando que está aquí se que es con ella que debo hablar.

Un suspiro

-Arizona es la Nueva adjunta de pediatría, llego hace poco y bueno, bueno creo que me gusta, Addison, es algo como a primera vista, me gustaría intentar algo, pero con lo que me hizo Érica, no sé si me atreva, la verdad es que el mayor temor es que ella no quisiera nada conmigo, que simplemente buscara una amistad, y yo por mi parte tratando de buscar mas allá.

-Bueno Callie, lo único que puedo decirte es que arriesgues, no tires la toalla si aun no la has usado, pero no entregues todo de ti hasta que no estés segura que es lo que puede sentir ella, te lo digo por lo que paso con George y Hanh.

Addison siempre tenía la facilidad de ayudarme a calmar los ánimos, recuerdo que cuando Érica se fue, yo salí corriendo a casa de Addi, pase unos días fuera de Seattle y fue bastante reconfortante para mi, poder hablar con mi mejor amiga era algo que ayudaba mucho, no es que Mark no fuese un apoyo, pero a veces es bueno contar con alguien más.

-Addi ¿por cuantos días estarás aquí?

-No lo sé Callie, depende del reto que Webber este colocándome.

-Es que quiero que la conozcas Addi, según Mark es una rubia mas, pero sé que ella es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido.

-Torres, solo has salido con Hanh, valla arsenal de chica con las que has salido

-Mark!

-Mark!

Dijeron Addison y Lexie al unísono.

-Esta bien, no digo más nada.

POV Arizona

-¿Quien es? -Dijo Teddy detrás de la puerta

-es Arizona Teddy, necesito hablar contigo.

Se escucharon pasos y luego una llave, Teddy abrió la puerta a medias.

-Arizona ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A pasado algo?

-Teddy ábreme la puerta por favor, necesito entrar, hablar contigo -dije mientas me acercaba mas a la puerta.

-lo siento Az, en estos momentos no puedo, estoy muy ocupada, si quieres hablamos mañana en el hospital.

Teddy se escuchaba bastante nerviosa, de hecho si no eran ideas mías su voz se entrecortaba un poco

-Theodo...

-Mami, ¿quién es?

La voz de un niño salió desde el departamento, mis músculos se tensaron, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la respiración se entrecorto, Teddy se puso aun más nerviosa, y no le quedo otro remedio que abrirme la puerta, y la escena era un poco confusa, ella tomo al niño como queriéndolo proteger de mi.

-Teddy, ese ni... ¿Ese niño es tuyo?

-Arizona, estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, Tim se había ido y yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta el funeral, todo paso muy rápido y solo tome la decisión de huir, pedir mi baja y salir corriendo de todo lo que me recordara aquel día.

Teddy estaba llorando, yo aun no había visto bien al niño que se ocultaba tras ella, si era verdad que ese Pequeño tenía un pedazo de Tim, Teddy tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Déjame ver al niño Teddy, si es verdad lo que estoy pensando estas en problemas ¿sabes?

Teddy se hizo a un lado, mi corazón latía rápidamente, y lo vi, mis ojos se agrandaron y deduciendo por mi visión borrosa yo estaba llorando. Era un Pequeño como de 3 años y un poco más, rubio con el cabello corto, sus ojos, mire a Teddy y luego volvi a ver al Pequeño, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, iguales a los mios.

-Se llama Tim Robbin, tiene tres años y medio, es muy inteligente -dijo Teddy sonriendo - y si, si es tu sobrino Arizona, pero no me culpes por no decirles nada, estaba muy confundida, tenía miedo.

No podía quitarle la vista al pequeño, era tan parecido a Tim, y era mi sobrino, un pedacito de mi hermano; subí la mirada hacia Teddy.

-No tenias que haberlo ocultado, teníamos derecho a saber que Tim seria padre Teddy, además podríamos haberte ayudado y apoyado.

Teddy me explico que si sabían que ella estaba embarazada estando en una misión podrían haberla penalizado, que mejor era pedir la baja e irse lejos.

Hablamos de muchas cosas y ya era tarde, llame a mis padres y accedieron en visitar la ciudad el fin de semana, mi mama estaba muy contenta y de hecho hasta lloro cuando le di la noticia, mi padre fue un poco más seco y se limito a preguntarme el porqué Teddy no nos había dicho nada respecto al niño, salí de casa de Teddy alrededor de las 10pm.

Callie... Con esta situación no me había puesto a pensar en ella, será que aun estaban donde joe's.

**Este ha sido el Capitulo Numero tres, espero les este gustando, se que se ha salido un poco de los contextos de lo que es la serie…**

**Gracias por leerme…**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Callie

Addison se había marchado hace una hora, al parecer estaba agotada del viaje, y los de más chicos se habían ido poco a poco, solo quedaba Alex y Avery, habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas y ella no había vuelto, me levante de la mesa, estaba un poco tomada así que no me percate del vaso que derrame sobre ella

-Dra Torres sabe que no puedo dejar que se valla así.

Joe me tomo del brazo

-Vamos Joe solo vivo a un par de calles de aquí, toma -le entrego las llaves del coche- me iré caminando, nada de conducir en este estado.

-Te pediré un taxi, espera aquí un momento.

-Que no quiero irme en taxi Joe, que parte no entiendes que deseo caminar, caminar no está mal por el amor a dios -le dije casi gritando

-Hey Joe, tranquilo, yo me encargo

Escuche la voz de Arizona, me di vuelta y allí estaba ella, con esos rizos casi perfectos y esos hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos azules que me miraban intuitivamente, Ok Callie estás haciendo el ridículo en este momento, compórtate como una chica grande, solo sal del bar con pie firme y sin titubeos. Di un par de pasos y casi caigo de rodillas en el piso, de no ser por Arizona, estuviera como una niña pequeña llorando.

-Calliope pero ¿como te has puesto en ese estado? -dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme -Vamos, te llevare a tu departamento, estas muy ebria como para andar sola por allí.

-No te preocupes por mi Arizona yo estoy perfectamente bien, se cuidarme yo solita -dije.

Ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me vio fijamente como tratando de decir que era mentira, yo sentí un calosfrió recorrer toda mi espalda que hizo que resoplara la respiración un poco más fuerte. luego coloco su mano entre mi brazo derecho y empezó a guiarme hacia la puerta del bar, la noche era fría, o era el exceso de alcohol que me hacía temblar; Arizona caminaba silenciosamente a mi lado, y me sostenía firmemente, su cara era seria y con la vista fija en las calles de Seattle, no me atrevía a hablarle, ya era suficiente con andar llevándome a rastras a mi casa... un momento, ella no sabe donde vivo, y está definitivamente no es mi calle.

-Eh, disculpe que interrumpa esta silenciosa caminata Dra Robbins, pero ¿para donde rayos vamos? Este no es el camino hacia mi casa

Note que sonreía un poco, algo le causo risa pero no se qué seria, yo hablaba muy en serio.

-Dra Torres en vista que no sé exactamente donde vive usted, me estoy tomando el atrevimiento de llevarla al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, si, se que suena atrevido, pero le aseguro que su integridad está a salvo conmigo -mientras decía esto ella sonreía para sí misma.

No comente mas nada, estaba un poco mareada y la verdad ya se me hacia dificultoso hablar de manera coordinada, llegamos a la entrada de un hotel, parecía un poco lujoso, Arizona y yo entramos directo al ascensor, y yo me pare en seco.

-Hey Rubia, no pretenderás que yo me meta en una habitación contigo -en realidad no sé quien hablaba, porque en el fondo yo SI quería estar a solas con ella -No soy tan facil.

Ella soltó una carcajada, se reía con muchas ganas, hasta se agarro el estomago, al parecer le dolía, yo quede confundida, era un comentario valido, no sé que pretendía hacer ella en la misma habitación conmigo, tal vez quería abusar de una pobre, desamparada y ebria doctora, se han visto muchos casos de asesinos en serie que secuestran a chicas lindas como yo.

-Calliope, en serio dices cosas muy chistosas, -se puso un poco seria -Mi habitación es amplia y tengo un buen sofá, pero si quieres que te pida una habitación, no tengo problema, vamos a la recepción.

La tome del brazo -No Arizona, está bien, si tienes un buen sofá para mi está bien, no hay problema.

Es ascensor llego y nos montamos, el recorrido fue silencioso, llegamos a la habitación, y si, era bastante amplia, había un sofá muy cómodo y una cama matrimonial, me senté en el sofá y me quite las botas "aaal fin" ya me sentía mas cómoda, me recosté y Arizona tomo el teléfono de la habitación, no entendía lo que hablaba, y de una manera muy divertida la lámpara me daba vueltas.

-Callie, Callie... Nos van a traer algo de comer, toma esto, -me entrego unas pijamas -es para que tomes un baño y te pongas cómoda, tu dormirás en la cama, yo duermo acá en el sofá.

-Definitivamente no, este sofá es mío, no me lo vas a quitar tan fácilmente -le dije, cruce mis brazos -No me quiero bañar Robbins, quiero dormir, anda, déjame dormir.

-Tienes que bañarte Torres, sinceramente apestas.

Ok, el tono fue muy serio pero note que estaba sonriendo, así que no podría ser tan mala la situación, tome las cosas que me había dado y entre al baño a regañadientes, me quite la ropa con un poco de dificultad debido a que mi equilibrio estaba afectado por el exceso de alcohol, di una vista de reconocimiento, el jabón estaba en un lugar accesible pero el shampoo era todo un reto, espero que no suceda ningún accidente.

Entre en la ducha, y el agua estaba un poco fría, eso ayudo a poner mis sentidos un poco más agudos, tome un baño rápido, y por suerte lo del shampoo no estuvo tan mal, me resbale un poco al tratar de tomarlo, pero no paso a mayores, me seque, me coloque la ropa interior y estaba a punto de ponerme los pantalones del pijama cuando me enrede y caí al suelo estrepitosamente, ok, no ha pasado nada Callie.

-Callie, ¿te has caído? Escuche un golpe, ¿estás bien? Callie, respóndeme o abro la puerta -Arizona me gritaba y parecía preocupada.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, solo resbale pero estoy bien -le Dije.

Trate de incorporarme, pero no me percate que había caído debajo del lavabo, el golpe en mi frente fue bastante fuerte e hizo que todo quedara en blanco.

POV Arizona

Estaba recibiendo la comida y escuche un golpe en el baño, por dios que Calliope no se halla caído, fue muy mala idea dejarla entrar allí sola.

-Callie, ¿te has caído? Escuche un golpe, ¿estas bien? Callie, respóndeme o abro la puerta

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, solo resbale pero estoy bien

Uff, por lo menos está bien, termino de recibir la comida y la coloco sobre la mesa para servirla cuando escucho ¡otro golpe! Este fue un poco más fuerte que el anterior, salí corriendo hasta el baño.

-Callie, estas bien, por dios abre la puerta Callie - le grite desde afuera

Toque varias veces la puerta del baño y nada, estaba empezando a desesperarme, pero no sabía si entrar o no en el baño, tome el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, la escena no fue muy placentera que digamos, Callie estaba tendida en el suelo del baño, OK, estaba semidesnuda, y esa visión era perfecta, su piel morena contrastaba con el color fucsia de su ropa interior, mi respiración se entrecorto al ver ese hermoso cuerpo, me costaba respirar hasta que subí la vista a su hermosa cara…

Sangre, oh cielos, había sangre en su rostro eso estaba muy mal, me dirigí hasta allí y tome su cara entre mis manos, la herida era profunda en la frente, y la sangre aun salía de manera descontrolada, apreté la herida con mi mano y trate de despertarla.

**Nota de Autor:**

**Este Capitulo ha sido bastante divertido escribirlo, espero que les siga gustando, y si hay algo que mejorar no duden es escribirlo… ah también quiero promocionar un crossover entre Glee y grey's Anatomy se llama "una nueva oportunidad"**

**Besos y mil gracias por leerme**

**La vida en una sola… vívela como si fuera el ultimo día**


	5. Chapter 5

-Vamos Callie, despierta, Calliope, despierta -mientras decía esto le tocaba los brazos con un poco de fuerza.

-Arizona, estoy desnuda -dijo, aunque le costaba un poco hablar -Me duele la cabeza… que demo…

-Te diste un buen golpe, tienes una herida un poco profunda en la frente, necesito que te incorpores para poder hacer algo, ¡llamar a la ambulancia o llevarte al hospital!

-No, nada de eso, llama a Mark, llámalo y dile que venga, el lo arreglara, oh por dios como me duele la cabeza. -trato de tocar la herida pero yo la estaba tapando con mis manos.

-Perfecto, pero igual hay que hacerte unos rayos X, puedes tener una contusión craneal.

Tome su mano y la coloque sobre la herida para que hiciera presión, fui a la habitación y tome su móvil, marque el numero de Mark.

-Torres en este momento estoy muy, muy ocupado, espero que sea algo importante

-Mark, es Arizona, Callie ha sufrido un accident... No, espera... Escucha, ella está bien, o sea no del todo.

-¿Donde están Robbins?

Ok, el parecía muy molesto, por lo que veo callie le importa más de lo parece.

-Estamos en el hotel Adam's que esta a unas cuadras del hospital, habitación 315, trae un equipo de sutura contigo.

-¿Sutura? Y tu dices que ¡ella está bien! Voy saliendo Robbins- y colgó la llamada.

Coloque el móvil de Callie sobre la cama y fui al baño, ella ya se había sentado, y aun estaba sangrando un poco, no dejaba de admirar su belleza, esas curvas perfectas, sus brazos fuertes pero delicados, su cintura...

-Si me sigues viendo así, voy a preocuparme por que quieras comerme estilo Resident Evil, ¿llamaste a mark? ¿Que te dijo?

-Creo que no está muy de acuerdo con que haya sangre involucrada en el asunto, pero accedió a venir, ya debe estar en camino, y creo que debería colocarte el resto de la ropa, no creo que quieras que él te vea así -le dije con inquietud y ella sonrió.

-Tranquila, que Mark me ha visto en peores condiciones, pero si, mejor vísteme, no quiero que el piense cosas que no son, aparte su mente es muy pervertida.

Con bastante dificultad termine de ajustar el pantalón del pijama, y con más dificultad aun le coloque la camisa, el rosar su piel, el Tenerla tan cerca hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera una sobre dosis de adrenalina, hizo que mi respiración fuese mas rápida y mis latidos aumentaran al mil por ciento, mientras la ayudaba sentía que ella estaba nerviosa, respiraba con dificultad y evitaba mi mirada, seguro el golpe la había afectado un poco, no debí haberla dejado entrar sola al baño "claro Arizona, Debe ser que ella iba a querer tu presencia mientras se duchaba" la ayude a levantarse del suelo y fuimos a la cama, se sentó en silencio y yo solo la veía, estaba nerviosa y bastante apenada con ella.

Tocaron la puerta fuertemente, ese debía ser Mark, me levante y abrí.

-¿Donde esta Callie, Robbins?

POV Callie

Escuche a Arizona abrir la puerta y luego la voz de Mark preguntando por mí.

-Aquí estoy Mark, déjala tranquila que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo fue un golpe tonto, de seguro no es nada grave.

Mark entro a zancadas en la habitación, traía un bolso, imagino que debían ser los suministros, se acerco a mí, y me dio una mirada fulminante, quito mi mano de la herida y la chequeo, yo solo veía a Arizona que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, sin pronunciar nada, estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Torres, con suerte no te quedaran una gran cicatriz, ¿en qu demonios estabas pensando!? Te dije que regresaras a casa conmigo y Lex, pero no, decidiste quedarte en Joe's

-Mark, no ha pasado nada, solo debes hacer un par de suturas con tus mágicas manos y todo quedara resuelto, -le dije mientras le sonreía, para que se le pasara un poco la molestia.

El anestesio la zona y empezó a coser, se tomo su tiempo, y mientras eso sucedía yo solo veía a Arizona, nos mirábamos la una a la otra y hablábamos en silencio, creo que nuestras almas se comunicaban, podía ver lo preocupada que estaba, yo le sonreí de manera casual y ella me mostro esos hermosos hoyuelos que tanto me gustan, tal vez el golpe valía la pena.

-Listo Torres -dijo Mark mientras guardaba los implementos - Ya nos podemos ir.

Arizona levanto la vista hacia él, no parecía muy contenta con el comentario de mi amigo

-Eh, Mark, Gracias por venir y ayudarme, pero no creo que quiera moverme por ahora, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza y aparte estoy mareada, déjame aquí, mañana nos vemos en el hospital, ¿que me dices?

El me fulmino con la mirada de nuevo, no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que le dije.

-Como quieras Torres -Tomo sus cosas, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-Creo que Mark está molesto, muy molesto Calliope.

-Ya se le pasara, mmmm... ¿Que tienes en la mesa? Tengo hambre -le sonreí

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto hacia la mesa, tomo un plato y me lo dio, era un sandwich, se veía muy bueno, aunque no sé si era el hambre que lo hacía ver así, ella tomo el suyo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy alocado Calliope, cuando salí del bar de Joe fui a casa de Teddy -suspiro -Tengo un sobrino Callie, ¿puedes creerlo?

Yo gire para verla, la noticia me tomo un poco de sorpresa, yo sabía que Teddy tenía un hijo, pero que ese niño también ¡fuese sobrino de Arizona! Woow, el mundo en realidad es muy Pequeño, la mire y le sonreí, pensé que estaría contenta, pero se veía un poco triste.

-Eso me parece genial, los sobrinos son algo fuera de este mundo, no creo que sean como los hijos, pero llenan de alegría a cualquiera, yo tengo una sobrina, se llama Arianna, nació hace un par de meses.

Recordé el día que mi hermana Aria me había llamado para darme la noticia de que estaba embarazada, mi padre casi nos mata al enterarse.

Suspire -En casa son muy católicos, mi hermana quedo embarazada de un chico que ni siquiera era su novio, en realidad nos pusimos a nuestros padres de enemigos, pero después que nació Arianna todo cambio, ellos ni se le despegan.

- Eso suena bien, lo que pasa con Teddy, es que se alejo de nosotros, nos oculto el hecho de que Tim la dejo embarazada, la verdad eso no se siente muy Genial, aunque el Pequeño Tim es tan hermoso, te juro que me enamore al verlo.

Me recosté en la cama, la verdad la cabeza me dolía muchísimo, Arizona estaba a punto de levantarse para ir al sofá y yo la tome del brazo, ella me vio con un poco de confusión y yo le sonreí, le dije que se quedara conmigo en la cama, que era bastante amplia para las dos, ella un poco dudosa se acostó a mi lado mirando hacia el techo, yo estaba bastante nerviosa y la adrenalina fluía a mil por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos. .

**Nota del autor:**

**Mis estimados lectores, sé que me he tardado mucho para actualizar, es solo que el trabajo y algunas cosas me han retardado, lo bueno es que el capitulo 6 ya está escrito, solo que lo tengo en mi móvil, a los que me leen mil gracias, espero sus comentarios**

**Se les quiere gratis**

La vida en una sola… vívela como si fuera el ultimo día


	6. Chapter 6

POV ARIZONA

Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, me entero que soy tía, Tengo a una latina hermosa en mi habitación, con una herida en la frente cabe destacar, suspiro, tengo un gran agotamiento mental. Estoy en la misma cama con Calliope, ella tiene los ojos cerrados y por su respiración serena presumo que ya debe estar dormida, cierro los ojos, veo la cara del Pequeño Tim, es tan hermoso, y al parecer muy inteligente, sonrió al recordar la pequeña charla que tuve con él, el cansancio está haciendo su trabajo, cierro los ojos.

.

...

Siento el despertador sonar, no me quiero levantar, aun estoy muy agotada, tengo sueño, me acurruco hacia un lado, cierro los ojos y pienso en Callie, abro los ojos como platos e inspeccionó la cama, ella no esta allí, me levanto de golpe y busco en toda la habitación, en el baño y nada, tal vez todo era un sueño, tal vez imagine que dormía al lado de esa morena espectacular, entro al baño, tomo una ducha y me visto, camino hacia el hospital, y todo igual como siempre.

-No me llamaste Arizona -escucho una voz extraña a mi lado.

-Collen, buen día ¿como estas? -me detengo y la saludo -resulta que he perdido tu numero -le miento

Ella me observa de manera picara, y coquetamente, me sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

-Eres despistada Arizona -toma el bolígrafo y un papel que yo tenía en mi bata y empieza a escribir, me da el bolígrafo en la mano, le da un beso al papel y lo coloca en el bolsillo del pantalón, me sonríe y se va.

Yo quedo atónita, Collen estaba coqueteándome muy descaradamente, y la verdad es que ella es hermosa y muy seductora, pero no creo que podamos quedar el algo, solo en mi mente tengo a Calliope, tomo el papel del bolsillo, y mientras lo leo voy caminando hasta pediatría.  
"Cuarto de descanso de pediatría a las 3:00 pm, espero que esto no lo olvides, Collen"

Excelente, coqueta y muy atrevida, tomo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi bata, llego al puesto de enfermeras y empiezo a chequear las historias de los pacientes, hoy tengo programadas 3 cirugías, estaré bastante ocupada y no me permitiré pensar en hermosa Calliope, por otro lado la oferta de Collen es un poco tentadora, es hermosa y me atrae un poco, que confusión, digo para mí misma, cuando de pronto en el elevador veo bajarse a esa hermosa doctora que no se me sale de la cabeza, un momento, lleva una herida en la frente, eso quiere decir que realmente no fue un sueño.

-Calliope -la abordo, ella se encontraba al lado de un hombre un poco mayor y de aspecto serio

-Dra Robbins, co... ¿Cómo se encuentra? -me dice de forma seca y tajante -eh... hablamos después Dra Robbins, que tenga un buen día -diciendo esto siguió su rumbo, el hombre la seguía y al parecer discutían.

Quede atónita por el comportamiento de Callie, pero ¿que pudo haber ido mal? Yo me disculpe mil veces por haberla dejado sola en el baño, además el hecho de que me hubiese dejado sola en el hotel ya era bastante extraño, sin duda ella debía explicar eso.

El día paso extremadamente lento, realice un par de cirugías, visite al pequeño Tim un par de veces, pero no logre ver a Callie de nuevo. Estaba en el puesto de enfermeras justo de frente a la sala de descanso cuando me acorde de Collen, y es que esa chica me estaba ofreciendo lo que tal vez Calliope jamás me daría, lo pensé un par de veces y mire el reloj, las 3:10, si entraba en la habitación absolutamente todo cambiaria, no habría vuelta atrás, la ansiedad estaba haciendo de las suyas, y solo podía pensar y pensar y sentir un nudo en mi garganta, vuelvo a ver la puerta, pero ¿por qué cohibirme a algo que me están ofreciendo de forma espontanea? Tome el valor de no sé dónde y camine hacia la puerta.

POV Callie

-Papa te dije que no me voy a Miami, no insistas por favor -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con mi padre.

Resulta que muy temprano el me había llamado diciendo que estaba en Seattle, que vendría al hospital para hablar unos asuntos conmigo, obviamente salí corriendo del hotel sin despedirme de Arizona ni darle ninguna explicación, fui al departamento y me cambie de ropa, de llegada al hospital el estaba esperándome con un café, cosa que me hizo muy bien, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

El se puso bastante quisquilloso con el golpe en mi frente, tuve que mentirle y decir que un paciente de mal genio se paso de mano y me propino un golpe, pero no era nada grave, entramos al hospital y comenzaron las criticas, "tú eres mejor que esto Calliope" "yo puedo comprarte una clínica mas avanzada". Ese tipo de cosas me ponen de mal genio de su parte, lamentablemente nos encontramos con George, y el hizo explotar su ira contra él, tuve que quitárselo con ayuda de Derek, fue un momento de mucha tensión.

Fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar y me exigió que me marchara con él, cosa que OBVIAMENTE no estaba en mis planes, yo me quería quedar el Seattle, y eso no era discutible, mi localizador sonó, me necesitaban en pediatría, en ese momento la recordé, Arizona, mi padre no tenia porque enterarse de que ella existía en mi vida, bueno, realmente no es que hubiese algo, pero era preferible evitar; el bajo conmigo al piso de pediatría, y allí estaba ella, tan bella, tan radiante, se me acerco, pero de inmediato coloque una barrera entre nosotras.

-Dra Robbins, co... ¿Cómo se encuentra? Le dije, su cara demostró confusión -eh... hablamos después Dra Robbins, que tenga un buen día -y seguí mi camino, con mi padre detrás dándome las razones por las cuales debería irme con él.

Y allí estaba yo tratando de convencerlo, mi lugar es Seattle, no es Miami.

-Hija yo te necesito en casa ¿lo puedes entender? -el se veía bastante preocupado, había algo extraño en su conducta -No te habíamos dicho porque tu madre no quería preocuparte -el suspiro y yo entre en modo Ataque-De-Pánico -A tu hermana intentaron secuestrarla hace unos 15 días, suponemos que alguien sabe la cantidad de dinero que poseo y querían llevársela junto con Arianna.

Abrí los ojos como platos, tome una silla y me senté, creo que estaba en shock, lo mire y el se veía bastante agotado, preocupado y podría decir que un poco más viejo, es verdad que mi padre tiene una fortuna bastante apetecible, pero tanto como para querer llevarse a mi hermana y a la niña, eso es muy grave.

-co... ¿Como están ellas, papa?

-Aria está bastante temerosa de salir a la calle con la niña, les he colocado escolta, de resto está perfectamente bien, el incidente fue frustrado por la policía local -el se sentó frente a mi -Hija, te quiero a mi lado, sabes que no te faltara nada, y siento que estarás mas segura.

-Pero papa, ya tengo mi vida aquí tengo un buen puesto y me gusta estar aquí, además nadie sabe que eres mi padre, he tratado de mantener esa parte de mi muy lejos - le tome las manos -Escúchame papa, voy a estar bien, tendré mas cuidado si es lo que prefieres, pero por favor no me pidas que me valla, yo disfruto de mi trabajo y tengo buenos amigos aquí.

-es que si te llega a pasar algo... No se hija, tu mama está preocupada -pensó por un momento -y si te pongo un escolta como a tu her...

-Nooo, -lo interrumpí -No, papa eso es exagerado, muy exagerado, y sabes que no lo discutiré, es un No rotundo. -el sabia que mis decisiones no se discutían -¿y mama y tú? ¿Están protegidos?

-si hija, todos estamos bajo protección, pero nuestra preocupación ahora eres tu Calliope, estas aquí sola e indefensa, y no es por el dinero, solo no quiero perder a ninguno de mis tesoros lo entiendes ¿verdad? -Al decir esto último su voz bajo una octava y se sentía temblorosa, realmente estaba preocupado, primera vez que lo veía así.

-escucha papa, yo voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, -suspire, esta parte no iba a gustarme mucho, pero era necesario -¿recuerdas la casa que dijiste que me comprarías cuando llegue aquí? Te doy luz verde para que lo hagas, pero por favor que no sea nada ostentoso, solo algo sencillo y con una medida de seguridad aceptable, nada radical por favor.

El sonrió un poco -supongo que se hará como tú quieres, se que quieres tu libertad y es válido hija, pero a esa casa súmale un auto, el que quieras, con un blindaje especial, no quiero sorpresas, ¿te parece?

Yo nunca salía Ganando con este hombre, y la verdad es que mejor era negociar y no perder el trato por completo, así que acepte esta condición de su parte, yo llame a mi hermana y me dijo que estaba muy nerviosa aun, la niña estaba bien, me comento que tener un escolta la hacía sentir más tranquila, que yo debería o volver a casa o tener uno como ella, hablamos durante un buen rato.

Mi padre se fue al rededor de las 4pm, según él, realiza la compra de la casa esa misma tarde y mandaría a instalar el circuito de seguridad, lo sentí un poco paranoico, pero ya no quería hablar del tema así que deje que se marchara, fui al piso de pediatría para buscar a Arizona, le debía una explicación.

**Ante todo Gracias por leerme y por todos los reviews, tomo sus comentarios como algo bastante significativo, y si he tardado mucho es colocar los Capítulos es porque el trabajo y las clases me tienen muy ocupada…**

**Espero que les siga gustando la trama, y espero sus comentarios, si desean algo especial para los próximos capítulos también pueden colaborar, GRACIAS**

**Vivan la vida al límite…**


	7. Chapter 7

POV Arizona

Entrar al cuarto de descanso y ver a Collen en la cama semidesnuda hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza aumentando los niveles de adrenalina, si bien yo imaginaba este tipo de situación con Callie yo no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, además ella hoy no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día y cuando por fin nos vimos me trato de manera extraña, cerré la puerta con el seguro y empecé a desvestirme, no dije nada y ella tampoco, ambas sabíamos que estábamos buscando y que encontraríamos en ese momento, me metí en la cama rápidamente, ella tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besarme, yo le seguía los besos, pero no podía entregarme a ellos porque apenas cerraba los ojos pensaba en Calliope, Collen empezó a tocar mi cuerpo con movimientos rápidos y desesperados, entre en modo de excitación y para hacer las cosas mas fáciles para mi cerré los ojos e imagine que era la sexy latina quien me estaba tocando, comencé a acariciar desenfrenadamente tomando el control de la situación, recosté a Collen en la cama mientras la besaba con lujuria, bese su cuello, desprendí el sujetador y con desespero me centre en sus senos, besando, lamiendo, succionando hasta el punto que quedaran enrojecidos, ella se aferraba a mi cuello mientras gemía de placer, sonreí con malicia mientras seguía mi camino por su cuerpo, bese su abdomen, baje hasta su pelvis y allí empezó la verdadera diversión, ella puso sus manos en mi cabello y empezó a moverlas, yo baje rápidamente a su centro, sin sutileza y con el deseo desbordándose en la habitación comencé a hacer el trabajo, para empezar di movimientos lentos alrededor de sus labios mayores, succionaba y lamia, succionaba y lamia, mientras mi boca se encargaba de darle placer a su sexo mis manos tocaban sus senos, los apretaban, nada de caricias solo toques placenteros, no había amor, solo placer y lujuria.

Collen estaba desesperada, gemía, gritaba y su respiración estaba entrecortada cuando decidí dar el cierre a toda esta locura, pase mi lengua por su centro, con toques suaves pero rítmicos que hacían que la enfermera hiciera movimientos circulares de sus caderas, sin pensarlo introduje mis dedos índice y medio dentro de su sexo y la respuesta de su cuerpo fue inmediata, un gemido gutural salió de su pecho y ella empezó a estremecerse y a gemir más rápidamente, yo hacía movimientos circulares dentro de ella, penetraba con fuerza hasta que sentí una explosión de placer de su parte, su orgasmo llego de forma inminente, con bastante fuerza y con un grito ahogado de su parte.

Me retire rápidamente de encima de ella, tome mi ropa y empecé a vestirme de forma apresurada.

-¿Pero que haces Arizona? Aun no hemos terminado -me dijo con un tono d voz preocupado

-eh... Tengo una cirugía en media hora, debo prepararme Collen –me di vuelta hacia ella -esto no debe saberlo nadie Ok

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo que lo sepan? Somos adultas y sabemos lo que queremos además se que te gusto -dijo esto último tratando de imitar una voz seductora.

Me di vuelta de inmediato y por su expresión, mi cara no era la más divertida, me acerque a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Te lo explicare de la mejor manera posible Collen - dije esto y luego hice un gesto como señalando la habitación -lo que acaba de suceder va a quedar en estas cuatro paredes, no lo va a saber nadie, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Ella me vio un poco temerosa, y asintió con la cabeza, sin decir más nada termine de vestirme y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, me acerque al puesto de enfermeras y tome un par de expedientes para chequearlos, con mi vista periférica logre ver que Collen salía de la habitación mirando hacia el piso, escuche la voz de la latina abrí los ojos como platos y gire la vista directamente a la puerta de la sala de descanso.

POV Callie

-¡Collen! ¿Collen? ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Porque esa cara? -me acerque a mi enfermera de confianza, se veía triste y cabizbaja, era extraño que estuviese saliendo del cuarto de descanso de pediatría, seguro algo había ido mal con un paciente.

-¡Dra Torres! no... No ha pasado nada, es solo que... -miro hacia un lado y suspiro -que no me siento muy bien, creo que tengo migraña, me voy a retirar por el día de hoy, con permiso -y diciendo esto siguió su camino.

Yo la mire mientras se retiraba de allí, luego dirigí mi mirada al punto donde ella había mirado y allí estaba Arizona, parecía sumergida en unos papeles, me extraño la actitud de collen al ver a Arizona, pero eso no era de importancia, tenía que hablar con ella, y por sus gestos parecía que estaba molesta, y tendría razón de estarlo, me fui del hotel sin decir nada y aparte la trate con indiferencia cuando estaba con mi padre, fui caminando a donde estaba ella e hice un ruido con mi garganta.

-Arizona, tenemos que hablar, se que te debo una disculpa, que no debí tratarte así, pero yo tenía mis razones -ella se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba yo y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Dra Torres creo que no es necesaria ninguna explicación, fue bastante obvio que mi compañía no es bienvenida para usted, y sinceramente no me considero una masoquista para saber qué fue lo que no le gusto -dijo esto con un tono serio cerro los expedientes -con su permiso, me retiro Dra Torres -y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer, cree que puede tratarme así solo porque la ignore un poco, por dios, ella estaba parada esperando el elevador, se veía espectacular desde atrás, yo ya había imaginado ciertas cosas que deseaba compartir con esta chica, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, si ella no quería nada conmigo por lo menos debería escucharme primero, camine a donde estaba ella, y me detuve detrás.

-¡Hey Dra Robbins! -ella no voltio tome una bocanada de aire y solté las palabras rápidamente -Me gustas, ¿vale? Me gustas mucho y me encantaría intentar algo contigo, hoy mi comportamiento fue el inapropiado porque mi padre estaba aquí, ese hombre que viste es mi padre, y... Y resulta que tiene un carácter horrible ¿vale? Aparte en mi familia pasaron cosas y él me quiere en Miami con ellos -ella se dio vuelta inmediatamente, iba a empezar a hablar pero la calle inmediatamente.

-pero no me voy por ti Arizona, porque no se qué demonio me pasa contigo y quiero averiguarlo -se le suavizaron un poco más los rasgos y me regalo una sonrisa con hoyuelos, sin esperármelo se acerco a mi rápidamente, tomo mi cara entre sus suaves manos y poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo sentía mariposas en la panza, me sentía mareada y me faltaba la respiración, cerre los ojos y correspondí el beso, fue bastante delicado, sus labios eran dulces y muy suaves, me acerque más a ella y el beso se fue intensificando hasta que su lengua penetro mi boca y sentí su dulce sabor y me embriago, tuve una explosión de sensaciones, coloque mis manos al rededor de su cuello y me entregue completamente a ese beso, ella coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, sentí que en el mundo no existía mas nadie, solo nosotras.


End file.
